Power of the Star
by Red Blaze 16
Summary: Women are being ritualistically murdered and the only common factor: a star birthmark. Will the JSA catch the murderer before one of their own becomes the newest victim? Warning: story contains sexual violence.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the JSA, so please don't sue me.**

_Author's note: This story takes place Pre-Extant and is not based on the newest JSA team._

**Power of the Star**

**By Red Blaze 16**

**Prologue**

It was a legend that was only spoken of in myth. It was once said that a mortal man could wield the power of the Gods. To gain this power, he had to seek and kill six women. But not ordinary women, for these women would be known of by a mark, a star burst. Through a ceremonial sacrifice of those women, the man would gain their power and would be able to rival the Gods. The Immortal Ones never feared of a man gaining this power, for it was thought impossible for one human to find all six women. But the Gods, though powerful, forgot to count on two things: the hunger for power that consumes Man and modern science.


	2. Chapter 1

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I first wrote this story in 2005 and it was one of my first on FFN . It was listed under DC Superheroes and it was lost with many of the stories that don't have their own sub-category. Recently, FFN decided to add Justice Society of America (JSA) to their list of subcategories and I moved the story. But I felt the original story didn't fit with the rest of the work I have since put on FFN. I took down the old version and am re-writing it. I hope you enjoy the changes I have made. **_

Chapter 1

The sun slowly sinks behind Hall Manor, where five friends are gathered for a night of fun. But it isn't your typical night of fun, since all the men inside have long since passed their prime. And this isn't your typical group of friends. Carter Hall, Alan Scott, Jay Garrick, Al Pratt, and Ted Grant are more than just friends. Through the years, they have seen more than their share of pain and misery. But together, they have stood firm. Together they are the Justice Society of America.

Mostly the team is retired, having spent their youth fighting the Nazis in World War II. Rarely now do they go out to save the world, leaving the protecting of the world in the hands of the younger generations. But those are matters for another time, for right now, the only concern is who's going to win the next poker hand.

"He's stacking the deck. I just know it," whispers Al, though known to the public as The Atom.

"Am not," replies Ted, once known as Wildcat. "And I'm hurt that you would think so."

"Then would you mind explaining how you've won the last few hands," responds Al.

"Luck and a little bit of skill," replies Ted, as he lays down a full house.

"Luck? Are you sure you still have any of that at your age?" asks Jay, who is known to the world as Flash.

"Very funny," replies Ted.

Getting up from the table, Ted heads over to the snack table, which Carter had so thoughtfully placed near the gaming table. Grabbing a handful of chips, Ted heads back to the table.

"By the by, where is Charles?" asks Alan, as he folds down his cards. "I would have thought he'd be done at the hospital by now."

Charles would actually be Charles McNider or Dr. Mid-Nite as he was once known.

"Hmmmm…I would have thought he'd be here by now," says Carter, as he stands up from the gaming table.

At that moment, the door opens to the room and Charles walks in.

"Sorry I'm late. An interesting case came in over the phone," states Charles as he takes a seat.

"Interesting?" asks Carter, pausing in dealing the cards.

"Yeah, some kind of ceremonial killing in Mexico," replies Charles, as he picks up his cards.

"Hold that thought," states Al, as he gets up to leave the table. "I'll be right back."

"Al has to go to the little boy's room" says Ted, in a stage whisper.

Carter finishes out the deal and then everyone waits for Al to return. Not five minutes later, Al returns but with a questioning look on his face.

"Charles, was there anything weird about that killing?" asks Al

"Killing? Do you mean the ceremonial one?" asks Charles, glancing up at Al.

"Yeah."

"Not really, why?" asks Charles.

"Well, while I was heading to the bathroom, the radio was going. There was a report on a killing took place near here," replies Al.

"Hmmm, this sounds interesting," says Carter, as he moves to turn on a radio and a reporter's voice fills the room.

"…little information has been released to the public surrounding the murder of 40 year old Kelly Smith. At this time, all we know is that her body was found inside of an abandoned church, formerly known as the Church of Unity. We'll keep you updated as more information becomes available."

"I'd like to know more about this," says Carter, as he turns off the radio. "That church isn't that far from here."

"Then I'd say suit up and let's go check it out," says Jay, standing up from the table.

"We'll all meet at the church in 10 minutes. See you there," says Carter, as they all leave the room, the cards forgotten on the table.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Arriving on scene first, Flash waits for the rest of his team. Scoping out the area, Flash watches as the coroner loads the body, wrapped in a black bag, into the back of her van. Shaking his head at the loss, Flash happens to look up in time to see that his team isn't the only one drawn to the crime scene.

"Jade," greets Flash.

"Hey, Flash, what brings you out?" asks the young, green skinned woman as she approaches her father's best friend. Jade, or Jenny-Lynn Hayden, is the daughter of Green Lantern and formerly a member of Infinity Inc.

"We heard it on the news," replies the older man.

"We?"

"Of course, kiddo. Do you think we'd let old twinkle toes out by himself?"

Turning with a smile, Jade watches as Wildcat, The Atom, and Dr. Mid-Nite touch down on a green platform, with Green Lantern beside them powering the platform. Hawkman touches down gently beside the rest of the team, not needing Green Lantern to get him to the scene.

"I'm surprised they let you out, Wildcat," she returns, laughing.

"I guess she knows you," laughs The Atom.

"Did you just get here?" asks Hawkman, looking at Jade.

"Yeah. I was planning on speaking with the lead investigator on scene, when I spotted Flash," answers the woman. "I know Detective Marks and figured him give me some information on what happened."

"Go ahead," replies Hawkman, taking charge automatically. "I'm going inside the church."

"I'd like to take a look inside," says Dr. Mid-Nite.

"I'll see if I can get a moment with the coroner before she leaves," says Flash.

Nodding his head, Hawkman looks at The Atom and Wildcat. "Check around out here. See if the police missed anything. Green Lantern?"

"I'm going with with Jenny," replies Green Lantern.

"Meet back here to let us know what you learn," states Hawkman, before turning to join Dr. Mid-Nite.

Without another word, the heroes move off to do their assigned tasks. As time ticks by, the heroes slowly gather back in the same spot they were in moments before.

"Detective Marks said the inside was set up as some kind of ceremony," says Jade, as soon as all the heroes are present.

"That's the impression Hawkman and I got inside," nods Dr. Mid-Nite.

"Marks doesn't feel that the young woman's participation was willing," continues Green Lantern. "She was tied up and her skin was rubbed raw where the ropes held her."

"Coroner said cause of death was the stab wound to the heart," adds Flash. "Coroner also found bruising, suggesting sexual assault, though she wants to run tests at her lab to know for sure."

"From what I've heard and seen inside, I think this case might be connected to what happened in Mexico," states Dr. Mid-Nite, rubbing his chin. "I want go down to Mexico and find out more."

"I'll go with him," says The Atom.

"The rest of us will see if there are any other similar cases," replies Hawkman. "Something leads me to believe that if there have been two killings, then there may be more."


	4. Chapter 3

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The city named in this chapter is real, but any other similarities are coincidental. Also, the South American tribe, Amarkken, is made up and does not exist.**_

Chapter 3

Just over the Texas/Mexican boarder, in the city of Reynosa, Mexico, Dr. Mid-Nite and The Atom wait patiently to speak with a law official about the ceremonial murder that took place. Soon their patience is rewarded as a man, with dark hair lightly dusted with gray, walks toward them.

"Hola, I am sorry for the wait," greets the man. "My name is Jose Mendoza. Can I help you?"

"Thank you for taking the time to speak with us. We actually here to discuss a murder that recently took place," explains Dr. Mid-Nite.

Showing the heroes to a vacant room, where they can talk, Mendoza sits down in a chair and motions for the heroes to join him. After offers of water are made, the police official takes a moment to think about the request the heroes made for information.

"I am sorry, but you will need to be more specific than that. This is not a quiet city," replies Mendoza, shaking his head sadly.

"It may have looked like a ceremonial killing," says The Atom. "The victim was a woman."

"Ah, yes," remembers the police official sadly. "Maria Alvarez, age 32, was found in an abandoned church. The poor woman was tied down in the sanctuary, sexually assaulted, and murdered."

"What was cause of death listed as?" asks Dr. Mid-Nite.

"Stabbing," replies Mendoza. "She was found with the knife still in her heart."

"Any strange markings on the body? Tattoos?" probes Dr. Mid-Nite. "Or birthmarks?"

"If you will give me a moment, I will get the file and look," replies Mendoza.

Nodding his head, Dr. Mid-Nite watches as the police official leaves the room to get the file.

"What's so important about any markings on her body?" demands The Atom.

"Bofore leaving, I checked the preliminary report on Kelly Smith. She had a birth mark, similar in shape to a star, on her left thigh. It's a unique mark and I want know if there is any mark on this victim" answers Dr. Mid-Nite. "It may be a link between the two victims."

Nodding his head, The Atom starts to pace around the room while Dr. Mid-Nite waits calmly at the table. A few minutes go by and Mendoza returns to the room with the file in hand.

"There is a notation of a birthmark," says Mendoza, nodding his head. "It was located on her right heel."

"What was the shape of the mark?" asks Dr. Mid-Nite.

"A star," answers Mendoza. "Also, the patrolling officer made a note on the file, the Amarkken Tribe."

"Amarkken?" asks The Atom.

"Si. It was a South American tribe," says Mendoza. "He also wrote a name, Dr. Emilo Cortez. I believe he is a specialist on this tribe."

"It may be worth our time to speak with him," says The Atom.

Nodding his head, Dr. Mid-Nite turns his attention back to Mendoza. "Thank you for your time and information."

"Anything to help the Justice Society," replies Mendoza, as he watches the heroes leave.

Stepping out of the police station, Dr. Mid-Nite takes out a communicator and contacts Hawkman at Hall Manor.

"Hawkman? This is Dr. Mid-Nite."

"Go ahead," replies Hawkman.

"The Atom and I are done in Mexico. We may have a lead. A police officer down here thinks this crime may be connected to a South American tribe. We have a name, Dr. Emilo Cortez. He may be a specialist on this tribe," says Dr. Mid-Nite.

"Hold on. I'll have Jenny get on this computer and look him up," says Hawkman.

Waiting, the communicator is quiet for a few moments, then Jade gets on.

"Doc? Cortez in a professor at the University of Texas in Dallas. He teaches anthropology, with a focus on South American tribes."

"If these murders are connected to a South American tribe, than he may be someone we should talk with," says The Atom, into the communicator.

"Agreed," replies Hawkman. "We'll meet you in Dallas."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Within minutes of ending the conversation with Dr. Mid-Nite and The Atom, the rest of the JSA and Jade are ready to head out to Dallas, Texas. But before Jade can leave Hall Manor, she hears a beeping noise.

"What's that?" demands Wildcat, looking around to find the source of the noise.

"It's my cell phone," replies Jade, as she pulls out a cell phone from her pocket. "When I am working on a case, the local police department is given the number in case they need to get a hold of me."

"In my day, we didn't use cell phones," says Wildcat.

"That's because, in your day, you didn't have them," points out Jade, as she flips open the phone. "Jade."

"Jade? This is Detective Marks."

"Yes, Detective?"

"I just got off the phone with a contact in France. He told me that he just got back from a crime scene similar to the Smith case," explains Marks. "I thought you might want to know."

"Who's your contact?" asks Jade, glancing at the team gathered around her, listening to her end of the conversation.

"Inspector Edmond Leclerc."

"Thank you for the information," says Jade, before closing the phone and slipping it back in her pocket.

"New information?" asks Hawkman.

"Detective Marks said he spoke with an inspector in France about a case similar to what happened to Smith. I'm going to skip Dallas and head to France," says Jade. "If this case is connected, than the woman died only hours ago."

"Then he could still be in France," suggests Green Lantern, glancing at his daughter, feeling the need to join her in France.

"_IF_ the cases are connected, than the killer is moving fast, since this would make the third country he's killed in" says Jade. "Less than three days between Smith and this woman, if it's the same killer. It doesn't give a lot of time to leave one country, enter another, and research his target."

"Agreed," replies Green Lantern. "If it's the same man who killed Smith and the woman in Mexico, then he must have selected her before entering the country."

"Head to France," says Hawkman, looking at Jade. "Make sure your father has your number in case we need to get a hold of you."

Nodding her head, Jade quickly writes down the number and heads out of door, while the rest of the team leaves to join Dr. Mid-Nite and The Atom in Dallas.

…...

Hours later, on the campus of the University of Texas, Dr. Mid-Nite and The Atom meet up with the rest of the Justice Society.

"Cortez is on sabbatical this semester, doing research for a paper he is writing on the Amarkken tribe," says Dr. Mid-Nite.

"Does the University have a way to contact him?" asks Hawkman.

"Yes. I've already left a message with the University to give him," replies Dr. Mid-Nite. "The receptionist said he checks in once or twice a week to get his messages."

"Currently, Professor Doreen Wright is teaching his classes and she is available this afternoon and may be able to answer our questions," adds The Atom.

"Good," replies Hawkman.

Motioning the way, Dr. Mid-Nite leads the rest of the team toward the anthropology and science building on the other end of the campus. By the time the team arrives, the class Professor Wright is teaching has finished and the students are quickly leaving the classroom to enjoy the rest of the day in the sun.

Entering the classroom from the back door, the team walks down the rows toward a woman with long brown hair, pulled back into a sloppy bun. Glasses perched on her nose, she glances up from putting away her papers in her briefcase.

"Professor Wright?" asks Hawkman, as he steps in front of the woman.

"Yes?" replies the woman. "I believe you are here to discuss the Amarkken tribe? A message was left for me saying that the Justice Society would be stopping by."

"Thank you for taking the time to speak with us," says Dr. Mid-Nite. "We were hoping you could help us on a case we're working on."

"Of course," replies the woman, motioning a hand toward the chairs that the students had vacated only moments earlier. "I hope I can be of assistance. Dr. Cortez knows much more about this tribe than I do."

"Recently, two..." starts Dr. Mid-Nite, only to be interrupted by Hawkman.

"Three."

"There's been another?" asks Dr. Mid-Nite, glancing at the team leader. With nothing more than a nod, Dr. Mid-Nite sighs and turns back to the professor. "Three victims were killed in a manner that, a police officer in Mexico, felt might be connected to the Amarkken tribe."

"I see," replies Professor Wright, thoughtfully.

"These women were tied down, raped and murder," says Hawkman.

"Where were the victims found?" asks the professor.

"Churches," replies Hawkman.

"Were they stabbed?" asks the woman.

"In the heart, yes," replies Dr. Mid-Nite. "Does this sound familiar?"

"Again, I wish Dr. Cortez were here," replies the woman, shaking her head. "But, I think it may have something to do with one of the legends I have read about. Were the women marked?"

"Two of the women had a birth mark of a star, if that's what you mean" says Hawkman. "We've sent a teammate to check on the most recent victim."

"There was a legend of power in the Amarkken tribe. If a man could kill...I want to say it was six women...then he would gain the power of the gods. The man would know the women by the mark of the star on their bodies," explains Professor Wright. "To be honest, I don't know much more about the legend than that."

"Then why are the women being raped?" asks The Atom.

"I don't know," replies the woman with a shake of her head.

"Is there anyone left of the tribe who we could speak with?" asks Flash.

"No," replies the professor, shaking her head again. "The tribe was basically wiped out in the mid 1800's."

"Alright," says Hawkman, offering a hand to the professor. "Thank you for your time."

Shaking the hand of the hero, the professor smiles sadly. "I wish I could have given you more information."

Leaving the building, the team decides to head back to Hall Manor and meet up with Jade to see what information she gained in France.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Back at Hall Manor, the Justice Society goes over the facts. In the room that was earlier used for cards, Hawkman has now tacked up a world map. Three thumbtacks have been placed in the countries where the killings have already occurred. Before Hawkman gets a chance to speak, Jade walks into the room.

"The cases are connected," she announces as a way of greeting the rest of the team.

"What did you find out?" demands Hawkman.

"I was able to meet up with Inspector Leclerc. Danielle Benoit, 17, was found murdered in a newly built church. She had been tied down, raped, and stabbed in the heart with a knife that had been found on scene."

"Did Leclerc mention if she had a unique birthmark?" asks Dr. Mid-Nite.

"I was able to see the body and I remember seeing a star shaped birthmark on her right shoulder," replies Jade.

"We have a serial killer," say The Atom.

"Yes, and one who has the freedom to move around as often as he needs," says Green Lantern.

Walking over to the map, Hawkman points at the tack located in Mexico. "One week ago, a woman was found dead in an abandoned church. Alvarez was tied down, raped, and murder with a knife wound to the chest. "

Moving his finger, Hawkman then points to the tack located in the United States. "Four days later, Smith is found dead, same M.O."

"And three days after that," says Jade, pointing to the last tack located in France, "Benoit is also murdered."

"The only thing these women share is a birthmark," says Dr. Mid-Nite.

"What did you find out from Cortez?" asks Jade, turning her gaze from the map to Hawkman.

"Cortez wasn't there, but another professor at the university was able to help us," replies Hawkman. "Though she did say she wasn't as familiar with the tribe."

"There is some kind of legend connected to the tribe," explains Green Lantern. "If a man was able to killed six women, all marked with a star, than he would gain god like power."

"Which means, this SOB had already targeted three more women," says Wildcat.

"Wrong," says Flash, his eyes glued to the TV, which is on mute in the corner.

Gaining the attention of the rest of the room, all eyes turn to the news flash on the television. Grabbing the remote, Hawkman turns the volume up.

"And the top story of the hour, a small English town is rocked after the body of Emily Anderson, mother of two, was found murdered inside the ruins of an abbey. Officials believe that the killing may be connected to recent Satanic activity in the area. Back to you, Fred..."

Muting the television again, Hawkman glances at the map, then turns his eyes to his team.

"We need to know if this death is any connection to the case," says Hawkman.

"I'll fly over to England and find out what the details are," says Green Lantern.

Nodding his head, Hawkman watches as Green Lantern leaves the room. Gathering his thoughts, Hawkman glances back at the team still left in the room.

"Al, Jay, I want you to put together a list of women who could be possible victims of this nutjob," says Hawkman.

"Even using computers, it's going to take a while," says Flash.

"And it's going to be a long list," adds Al.

"I know, but we have to start somewhere," replies Hawkman, shaking his head.

"I'll help them," offered Dr. Mid-Nite.

Leaving the room, the three heroes head for the office and the computers located there.

"Ted," says Hawkman, "you should probably help them."

"I don't know anything about computer," grunts Wildcat.

"Help them," repeats Hawkman, before moving to join Jade at the map.

"I'm going to try to get a hold of Cortez," says Jade, before Hawkman has a chance to assign a job to her. "The professor you spoke with admitted not knowing as much about the tribe as Cortez. Maybe there is a key that will help us, if we know more about the tribe this killer is fixated on."

"Agreed," replies Hawkman. "I'm going to look at the cases. Maybe we are missing something."

Walking away from the young woman, Hawkman leaves the room. Not in any rush to join the others working on the computer, Wildcat joins Jade at the map.

"What's wrong, kiddo?"

"It's something Inspector Leclerc said to me," says Jade, absentmindedly.

"What?"

"When I spoke with Detective Marks, I got the impression that Leclerc contacted Marks, but when I got to France, the inspector told me that Marks called him," explains Jade. "In fact, Leclerc had just returned to the station house when Marks contacted him."

"So?"

Sighing, Jade looks away from the map and looks directly at Wildcat. "Leclerc felt that Marks may have already known about the victim in France, even though the medic on scene estimates that Benoit was only dead two hours. Maybe I am paranoid, but it sounds like Marks may know more than he's saying."

"Well, kid, it ain't paranoia if they really are out to get ya," replies Wildcat. "If you decide to see Marks, takes someone with you."

"Now who's paranoid?" says Jade, with a smile.

"It ain't paranoia," replies Wildcat. "It's fear of what your father would do to me if I let you get hurt."

Laughing, Jade pulls out her cell phone to make calls and attempt to contact Dr. Cortez.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning, not able to focus on the computer work, Wildcat finds himself thinking about what Jade had told him concerning Marks the night before. Deciding he wanted to speak with the detective himself, he tells his teammates he'll return and takes a trip down to the local police station.

"I'd like to speak with Detective Marks," says Wildcat to the receptionist.

Nodding her head with a smile, the woman picks up the phone and contacts Marks. Speaking a few quick words to the detective on the phone, she returns the receiver.

"Detective Marks will be out shortly."

"Thanks," says Wildcat, glancing around the lobby and waiting.

Only a few minutes pass, before the dark haired detective enters the lobby.

"Wildcat, right?" asks Marks.

"Yeah," replies the hero. "I've got a question for you, concerning the information you shared with Jade a couple days ago, about the murder in France."

"Come on back. My desk doesn't offer much privacy, but I can grab an empty conference room," replies Marks, opening the door, after the receptionist buzzes him in.

Following Marks through the door, Wildcat glances around a little bit, before following the detective into a quiet room. Shutting the door after the hero, Marks motions toward a chair and takes a seat.

"How can I help you?" asks Marks.

"How about you tell me how you knew about the murder in France?" demands Wildcat, not taking the offered seat.

"As I told Jade, I spoke with a friend..."

"Yeah, yeah. Leclerc. Jade spoke with him too and he said you called him about the murder." interrupts Wildcat. "You knew the woman was dead _before_ you spoke with your friend."

"Ah," replies Marks with a smile. "I had called the station house to speak with Edmond, but he was out on scene. I asked a few more questions and found out about the murder. I called back later and spoke with Edmond about it, since it had sounded like the murder that took place here."

"Why'd you call Leclerc in the first place?" demands Wildcat.

"I have vacation time coming up and planned on going to France to visit him," replies Marks, the smile a little strained at this point.

"Nice trip on cop pay," replies Wildcat, not happy with the detective's answers.

"It's taken me a while to save for it," replies Marks. "Now, if you are done grilling me, I would like to get back to work on the case."

Standing up from the chair, the detective opens the door and walks out of the room leaving Wildcat to follow.

…...

"I'm interested in speaking with Dr. Emilo Cortez," says Jade on the cell phone as she talks with yet another person at the University of Texas. "Yes, I know he's on sabbatical, but it's really important that I speak with him" Pause. "I've left a message for him already." Pause. "Yes, I have left a number I can be reached at." Pause. "I need to speak with him about a time sensitive matter." Pause. "It's really urgent that I speak with him." Pause. "OK. Thank you for your time."

Taking the phone from her ear, Jade sighs as she presses the end button and sets the phone on the table.

"Having trouble getting a hold of him?"

Glancing up, Jade watches as Wildcat enters the room.

"I'd swear the man doesn't exist," says Jade. "I've left messages and my cell phone number. The last person I spoke with assured me that she would pass on my messages and the urgency of them."

Sitting down next to Jade in a chair, Wildcat nods his head.

"Umm, I went and saw Marks this morning."

"I thought you said not to go alone," replies Jade, raising an eyebrow.

"I told _you_ not to go alone," replies Wildcat. "Me? I'm a big boy."

"Uh huh," replies Jade, with a smile and a shake of her head. "Well?"

"Apparently, Marks has some time off coming up, which I confirmed with his superior, and planned on visiting his friend in France. He called while Leclerc was out on scene and called back later," explains Wildcat.

"I don't know, Ted. It still seems fishy," replies Jade, with a frown. "I mean, if it had to do with friends, why call at work?"

"Maybe Leclerc doesn't have a home phone?" suggests Wildcat.

"As a police officer?" asks Jade, shaking her head. "He's got to have a home phone."

"Don't know what to say, Jenny," replies Wildcat. "The man checks out."

Nodding her head, Jade is deep in thought when her cell phone beeps, making her jump. Flipping the phone open, she answers the phone.

"Jade."

"Ms. Jade?" returns a rich, deep voice with a slight accent.

"Can I help you?" asks Jade, confused and not recognizing the voice.

"My name is Dr. Emilo Cortez. The University contacted me and said it was very important."

"Dr. Cortez, thank you for calling back," replies Jade, glancing at Wildcat. "I wanted to speak with you concerning a case I am working on."

"How can I help?"

"In the case I am working on, four women have been brutally murdered," says Jade. "A police officer in Mexico thinks that the Amarkken tribe may be connected."

"Oh? How so?" replies Dr. Cortez.

"These women were all killed in a religious setting..." says Jade.

"Religious setting?" interrupts the doctor.

"Umm, three churches and an abbey," replies Jade. "All of the women were stabbed and sexually assaulted. Also, they all share a similar birthmark."

"Would the birthmark perhaps be in the shape of a star?" questions Dr. Cortez.

"Yes" replies Jade. "How did you know?"

"Well, I assume because you think it is connected to the Amarkken tribe, it would most likely be the more known legend of the god power. Six starred women all killed by one man who would then inherit the power of the god's," explains the doctor.

"Why stars?" asks Jade.

"Women who were born with the mark of the star were believed to have been touched by the gods, since stars are from the sky and the gods reside in the sky. Killing them took the power from the woman and placed it into one man."

"Why are they being raped?" asks Jade.

"Transference of power," replies Cortez. "The man had to have a piece of his body inside the woman at death."

"I see," replies Jade. "How does he select his victims?"

"If the killer is using the legend, then the victim had to be old enough to bear children," replies Dr. Cortez. "No power can be gained in killing a child. Also, priestesses were forbidden, so any woman who is a religious leader should also be safe. Lastly and most obvious, the size of the birthmark. The larger the mark, the more power to be gained."

"One last question, Doctor," says Jade. "Why religious settings?"

"Why does anyone go to a religious setting? To be closer to their god," replies Dr. Cortez.

"Thank you, Doctor," says Jade. "You've given me a lot of information. If I need to contact you again, may I reach you at this number?"

"Of course," replies the doctor. "I wish you luck in stopping the killer."

"Thank you," replies Jade. "Good-bye."

Pulling the phone away from her ear, Jade closes the phone.

"Well?" demands Wildcat, who sat quietly throughout the conversation.

"He gave me some good information. Hopefully it will help us catch the killer," says Jade, standing up. "We need to get the others."

Leaving the room behind, Jade goes in search of the rest of the team to share the information she got.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Who'd have thought there would be so many women out there in the world who would have a birth mark shaped like a star?" grunts The Atom.

"Maybe I can help shorten that list," says Jade, walking into the office.

"You got something," demands Hawkman, looking up from the list of women.

"Yeah," says Wildcat, walking behind Jade. "She finally got a hold of Cortez."

Quickly, Jade relays the information she got from Dr. Cortez. As soon as she gets to the information on how the women are selected, Dr. Mid-Nite takes the list and begins crossing names off.

"What are you doing?" asks Flash.

"Crossing off names of young girls," says Dr. Mid-Nite, never looking up from the list.

"What names?" asks Green Lantern, as he walks into the room.

"Jenny spoke with Dr. Cortez. We found a way to shrink the list of women who have a star mark," says Wildcat.

"What did you find out in England?" demands Hawkman.

"Anderson makes victim number four," says Green Lantern. "Birthmark on her right hip."

"That means in less than a day, he went from France to England," says The Atom.

"The real question is, where is he now?" says Hawkman. "And what's he going to do, if he kills all six women?"

…...

A couple of days goes by and the frustration level only builds at Hall Manor.

"Even with my speed, I can't keep track of all these women," says Flash, looking down at the four pages of names.

"We're no closer to finding out who he's targeted next or who _he_ even is," says The Atom.

"Christ, we've only tracked down half of the women on this list and the only woman we could be possibly keep tabs on all the time would be Jenny," says Wildcat, glancing over at the young woman.

"I think we need to focus on women who can't defend themselves," replies Jade.

Glancing over at Jade, Green Lantern realizes that his own daughter, with her star birthmark on her left palm, is a target. _Worse_, thinks Green Lantern, _Cortez said bigger is better and Jenny's birthmark takes up most of her palm, which is bigger than any of the other birthmarks found on the women he has killed already._

"I think we need to focus on who the killer could be," suggests Jade. "Professor Wright said the tribe is gone, but there could be descendants of the tribe. It may be easier creating a list of men who are connected to or are descendants of the Amarkken tribe. If the killer is using tribal legend, than he has to have some association with the tribe."

"Agreed," replies Hawkman.

"What about contacting the police departments of where all these women lives?" suggests The Atom, waving a hand toward the pages of names. "Maybe they can help us keep a watch on these women?"

"If the killer follows the legend, then he's only going to try to kill two more women," says Green Lantern, shaking his head sadly. "We have over 100 women on that list and, let's be honest, the police don't have the funds, resources, or, in some cases, desire, to place an officer on each of these women."

"Also, they'd want some evidence to show that the woman they are watching is definitely an intended victim," adds Dr. Mid-Nite. "All we know is two of the women are this list are targets, but we don't know which two."

Frustration fills the room like a heavy blanket and the heroes find themselves unsure how to proceed. Into the silence, the television, which had been playing quietly in the background, begins to cover international news.

"And in Canada this evening, a child is found dead in a church..."

"Turn it up," demands Hawkman, turning his attention to the television. Quickly, Flash rushes over to the television and turns up the volume.

"...earlier this evening by the cleaning staff. While name and cause of death have not been released, it is believed that the girl was a victim of some sort of cult ceremony. And in other news, Prime Minister…"

"Were there any targets in Canada?" asks Hawkman.

Grabbing the list, Dr. Mid-Nite quickly looks through it.

"There were ten possible victims in Canada."

"How many could be children?" asks Green Lantern.

"I thought the legend said no children," says Wildcat, angrily.

"The legend said the woman had to be able to bear a child," says Hawkman.

"I crossed off all names of girls under the age of ten. After that age, chances are higher than the girl could have had her first menstruation. And once she's having a menstrual cycle, she can get pregnant," says Dr. Mid-Nite. "There are two names, Mindy Stevens and Sarah Michaels, both are thirteen."

"Doc, you and Flash check out Canada. Find out if this child's death is connected," says Hawkman.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Readers, please let me know what you think of the story! Should I continue?**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know it's been a long time. I have decided to finish the story. I hope you like the ending. **_

Chapter 8

In a small town, just outside of Montreal, Dr. Mid-Nite and Flash enter the police station. After speaking with the receptionist, they are quickly pointed toward the officer in charge of the case. Meeting the officer at his desk, they quickly go through introductions and get down to the business of the case.

"What can you tell us about the case?" asks Flash, arms crossed over his chest.

"Mindy Stevens, thirteen, was found in the church by the cleaning crew. A knife was in her heart appears to be the cause of death," explains the officer quickly.

"Does she has any birthmarks on her?" asks Dr. Mid-Nite.

"Birthmarks?" asks the officer, opening the file on his desk and flipping through the preliminary autopsy report. "Yes, she had some kind of star looking thing on the underside of her right breast. Is this connected to something you're working on?"

"Possibly," answers The Flash.

"Was the child sexually assaulted?" asks Dr. Mid-Nite.

"There was vaginal bruising consistent with sexual assault," responds the officer.

Sighing, Flash shakes his head and steps away from the desk. "Yes, this case is connected."

"Than this might interest you," says the officer, glancing between Dr. Mid-Nite and the back of Flash. "We've got a witness. One of the cleaning members said he saw someone run off. You're more than welcome to question the man, if it will help."

"We'd like to speak with him as soon as possible," says Flash, turning back to the officer.

While Flash speaks with the officer, making arrangement to speak with witness, Dr. Mid-Nite pulls out a communicator and pushes a button on it.

"Hawkman."

"Hawkman, this is Dr. Mid-Nite. The victim is connected and we've got a witness" says Dr. Mid-Nite. "I think the rest of the team should get up here."

"We'll join you shortly. Jenny is making a list of people directly or indirectly connected to the tribe. I have a feeling the killer will be on this list, so I'm going to leave her here to run the names," replies Carter.

"Fine. See you here shortly," says Dr. Mid-Nite. "Flash and I will do the first round of questioning while we wait for you."

…...

An hour later, the rest of the team joins Dr. Mid-Nite and Flash. Quickly, Dr. Mid-Nite goes over what information he has already gotten.

"The witness, Lucas Fitzgerald, said he didn't see much of the man. When Fitzgerald came in to clean the altar area, he said he noticed the victim right off. He caught motion out of the corner of his eye, and when he turned to look, he saw a man running away from the scene. Though he didn't see a face, he was able to give us a body description of the man. The one thing Fitzgerald was sure about was the man was of Hispanic decent," explains Dr. Mid-Nite.

"At least it's a place to start," says Atom.

"A place to start? Do you have any idea of many Hispanic people there are in the world?" asks Wildcat, pacing around the room.

"It's more than what we had before," points out Dr. Mid-Nite.

"And we can cross reference with the list that Jenny is putting together," says Atom.

With a sigh, Hawkman shakes his head. "Most of the people on the list would be Hispanic due to the location of the tribe."

"I hate to say it, but what about baiting the killer?" suggests Dr. Mid-Nite.

"And who would you suggest?" asks Wildcat.

Without saying a word, the blind hero looks at Green Lantern.

"Are you suggesting Jenny?" demands The Flash.

"It's not ideal," says Dr. Mid-Nite, shaking his head. "But it could save lives."

"I don't like it," says Hawkman, also shaking his head.

"He's already killed five," says Dr. Mid-Nite.

Turning away from the discussion, Green Lantern closes his eyes with a sigh. A part of him, the hero part, knew that Jade was capable of handling the risk. The father part of him wanted to keep his daughter as safe as possible.

"Green Lantern?" asks Atom, trying to get the attention of the other man. "It's your call."

"No," replies the blond hero, turning back to face his friends. "It's Jenny's call."

"Are you suggesting that we go through with it?" asks the Flash, stepping up to his best friend.

"I'm saying, let's go back to the Manor and suggest the idea," says Green Lantern.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The TV reporter smiles at the camera before turning toward Jade. Standing next to the blond reporter, Jade is dressed in her green and white costume.

"Thank you for taking the time to speak with us," the woman says as she pushes a microphone toward Jade.

"I'm happy to be here," replies Jade, both smiling at the camera and at the reporter.

"Now you are working with the Justice Society to apprehend the criminal or criminals involved in the sudden rash of cult murders?"

"I wouldn't want to call them 'cult murders'," replies Jade. Though the young hero has been interviewed multiple times by reporters, Jade knows that this interview is important. _Hopefully the killer will see it_, she thinks. With the killer in mind, Jade makes sure that while she talks, Jade motions with her hands, specifically flashing her left palm and the starburst birthmark, toward the camera often. "The killer or killers appear to be following a method that seems to be important only to them."

"But all the women were killed in the same manner?" asks the reporter.

"Yes," answers Jade.

"Did the woman have something in common?" asks the reporter.

"Their lives were ended harshly before they got a chance to live," replies Jade. "I think that is common enough."

"Of course," replies the reporter. "And how are you working toward catching the ones involved?"

"I plan to revisit the crime scenes," answers the hero. "Perhaps there is something there that was overlooked the first time."

"And what about your chance to work with the Justice Society?" asks the reporter.

"It's always a pleasure to work with more experienced heroes," replies Jade, with a smile.

…...

"More experienced heroes?" demands Wildcat.

"I think she means old, Ted," replies Atom, laughing.

At Hall Manor, the Justice Society watches the interview between the reporter and Jade. While most of the team talks about the interview, Green Lantern is silent.

"I'm sorry, Alan."

Turning, Green Lantern looks at Dr. Mid-Nite.

"If there was another way," says the blind hero, "I wouldn't have suggested Jade use herself as bait."

"She's capable of taking care of herself," replies Green Lantern.

"Thank you, Jade." says the reporter on the tv. Turning to face the camera, the reporter smiles. "This is Susan White. Back to you, Charles."

…...

In a hotel room, only a few miles from the home of Jenny-Lynn Hayden, the killer watches the news report.

"Calling me to you?" murmurs the man, as the tv reporter signs off and the news channel goes to the weather report.

Turning off the tv, the man closes his eyes and slides down into the chair he's sitting in. With a gentle smile, he replays in his mind the report. Not the words that were said, but the way Jade had shown her star birthmark often to the camera. How she teased him with the mark, almost daring him to go after her.

"I already planned for you to be my sixth," whispers the man. "I hope you're ready."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Returning to Hall Manor, Jade steps into the room the team is using as command center.

"Nicely done, Jenny," says Hawkman, nodding his head toward the tv before retuning his attention to a map.

"Thanks," she replies.

Glancing toward her father, Jade notes that Green Lantern seems to more quiet than usual. _Most likely it's the interview. He wasn't happy about me volunteering as bait for the killer_, thinks Jade.

"If the killer saw the report, than he should be heading here," says Atom, coming from the kitchen with an apple as a snack.

"That's the hope," says Jade, nodding. "Tonight I'm going over to the Church of Unity where Kelly Smith was found. Anyone want to join me?"

"I'm up for it," says Atom, taking a large bite of the apple.

"Me too," says Wildcat.

"Sounds good," replies Hawkman, without looking up from the map.

"Good," says Jade, smiling at Atom and Wildcat. "I'm going to swing by my place and meet you back here."

Waving goodbye to the Justice Society, Jade heads out the door and into the air. Following his daughter to the door, Green Lantern watches from the doorway as Jade flies toward her apartment.

"I don't like it either."

Turning away from the door, Green Lantern looks over at his best friend, The Flash.

"But she's trained," says Flash.

"I know," replies the blond hero. "But it doesn't make it any easier."

…...

Landing on the roof of her apartment building, Jade uses her power to change her costume into regular clothes. Where a green and white uniform was mere moments before, Jenny is now wearing a white t-shirt with the slogan "Last Clean Shirt" written in black over a pair of blue jeans.

Opening the roof access door, she steps through and shuts the door behind her. Down the flight of stairs, she stops in front of her apartment. Slipping a key into the lock, she opens the door.

"Ah, home again" she says, stepping into the apartment.

Reaching back to shut the door, Jenny gasps as she feels a slight prick to her upper arm. Letting go of the door, she raises a hand and rubs her palm across her upper arm and dislodges a dart, which falls to the floor.

"What?" asks Jenny, raising a hand to her head as her vision blurs.

"Don't fight it," whispers a male voice.

Turning toward the hall, Jenny raises her hands up to defend herself. _I've heard that voice before, _thinks Jenny. "Who's there?"

In response, a second dart hits Jenny in the shoulder. Sluggishly, she raises a hand and removes the second dart. As she drops the dart to the floor, she loses her balance and leans against the door frame.

"Who are you?" murmurs Jenny. _The voice? Where do I know it from?_

"I assume the interview was an invitation?" asks the male voice, stepping from the hallway and into the apartment.

Reaching down, he picks up Jenny and moves her into the apartment before shutting the door. Before her eyes shut, Jenny sees a male face, Hispanic in origin, with dark hair and a tanned face.

"Who?" she mumbles.

"Dr. Emilo Cortez," he replies, with a smile. "I believe you were expecting me."

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sure there are some readers who are thinking: how did he know where Jade lived? I first met the character, Jade/Jenny-Lynn in Infinity Inc (1984-1988), where she revealed her secret identity on national news very early on in the series. I am using the lack of a secret identity for the purposes of the story.**_


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hours later, at Hall Manor, Green Lantern paces around the front door. Every few minutes, he would stop and check the window.

"Jade arrive yet?"

Turning, Green Lantern looks at Hawkman. "No."

Hawkman stops next to the window and glances out it. "How long did she say she would be?"

"She didn't say," replies the blond hero. Glancing once more toward the door, Green Lantern makes up his mind. "I'm going to swing by her place."

"Let me know what you find," replies Hawkman, walking away.

Opening the door, Green Lantern takes to the air and flies toward his daughter's apartment. Finding the building easily, he hovers outside a window to Jenny's apartment. With a wave of his hand, a flash of green light pulses from his ring and unlocks the window. Ducking through the open window, Green Lantern steps into the apartment.

"Jenny?" he calls.

Not hearing a response, the older hero walks through the apartment. Stopping outside the bathroom, he checks the room. Noting the dry shower, Green Lantern gets more concerned with every moment.

"Jenny?" he calls again, though he knows it's useless. _She's not here_, thinks Alan.

Stopping near the front door, Alan exams the living room. Finding that nothing has been disturbed, Alan continues his search through the apartment. Down the hall, Alan pushes open the bedroom door. Noting the messy bed and the piles of dirty laundry, Alan sighs. Turning to leave the room, the communicator buzzes. Grabbing the communicator off his belt, he pushes a button.

"Green Lantern. Go ahead."

"Hawkman told me you left to check in on Jenny," says Flash. "Is she home?"

"No," replies Green Lantern, shaking his head, even though the second fastest man alive can't see it. Walking back into the living room, the older hero exams the room once more. "And everything seems normal at her place."

Frowning, Green Lantern notices a small object near the door. Walking over to the door, he bends down and picks it up. "Flash?"

"Yes?"

"Have the team get over here now," says Green Lantern, as he exams the dart he found.

"Be there shortly," replies Flash.

Clicking off the communicator, Green Lantern slips it onto his belt. Taking out a small container, the older hero places the dart in the container before closing it. Quickly, Green Lantern exams the floor. Finding a second dart, Green Lantern picks it up as a red blur enters the apartment through the front door. As Green Lantern stands up and opens the container, the red blur becomes the Flash.

"What have you found?" asks Flash.

"Two darts," replies the blond hero, passing the container to his friend. "The others?"

"Should be here shortly," replies Flash. Putting the container down on a nearby table, Flash places a hand on the other hero's shoulder. "Alan? We'll find her."

Shaking his head, Green Lantern reaches for the container. "I need to focus, Jay."

"What have you found?"

Turning, Green Lantern and the Flash face Hawkman as he enters through the window. Following the winged hero are Dr. Mid-Nite, Atom, and Wildcat. Stepping forward, Green Lantern passes the container holding the two darts to Hawkman.

"Nothing appears to be disturbed," says Green Lantern, fighting to hide his concern for his child. "I found two darts near the front door."

Nodding his head, Hawkman passes the container to Dr. Mid-Nite. Taking the container, Dr. Mid-Nite walks over to the coffee table in the room and sits down on the sofa. Taking out a kit, he removes one dart and begins testing it.

Quickly, the team spreads out to check the apartment for anything Green Lantern may have missed. Instead of joining his team, Alan stays with Dr. Mid-Nite.

"Well?" asks Green Lantern.

"The dart's tip was covered in a sedative," replies Dr. Mid-Nite, putting the darts back into the container.

Having worked with Dr. Mid-Nite for more years than most people have been alive, Green Lantern realizes the other hero was holding back something. "What aren't you telling me?"

"The darts have been used," replies Dr. Mid-Nite, glancing up toward the blond hero. "There is a smidgeon of blood on them."

"Is it Jenny's?" asks the worried father.

"I don't know," replies Dr. Mid-Nite shaking his head.

"It's Jenny's apartment and the darts were found here," says Hawkman, as he enters the living room. A moment later, Wildcat and Atom are also in the living room. "I think we need to act as if Jenny has been taken."

"But where is she?" asks Green Lantern.

"We will find her, my friend," replies Hawkman, nodding his head. "Close up the apartment and meet back at the Manor."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Moaning, Jade slowly opens her eyes.

"Good. You're awake."

Turning her head, she stares at the man before her. Trying to bring her hands in front of her, Jade feels something restraining her wrists. With a sigh, she reaches for her power, but when she tries to use it, she finds that she can't release her power.

"I see you've discovered that your powers won't be able to help you," says Dr. Emilo Cortez, nodding his head toward her hand. "I had planned for you to be the sixth and I was prepared."

"What do you mean?" she demands, struggling against the bonds. Not only was her wrists restrained, but her legs as well.

"Wood is your weakness," replies Cortez. "I planned ahead and created a paste of wood pulp, which I used to cover the palm of your hand."

Instead of responding, Jade glances around and realizes she's in the Church of Unity, where Kelly Smith had been killed. In fact, Jade was tied to the same altar as the previous victim. Feeling a chill against her legs, Jade glances down her body. While her shirt remained, the jeans she had been wearing were gone.

"Why did you help?" demands Jade, remembering the phone conversation with the man and the assistance that conversation provided the team.

"I found it amusing," replies Cortez. "I was able to relive the events with you. I had already decided you would be the final...victim."

"I'm no one's victim," she replies.

"Hmmmm," he replies with a smile, before turning away.

With his back turned, Jade looks toward her left hand. _Is there any way to remove the paste?_ Examining the ropes, Jade realizes there is nothing to use for her to scrape the paste from her palm. Tugging on the ropes, she finds the rope is too tight with no give to allow her to slip her hands free.

"Struggle all you want."

Looking back at Cortez, Jade notes the ceremonial blade in the man's hand.

"It won't change what's about to happen."

…...

Back at Hall Manor, Green Lantern paces the room the team is using as command central.

"He can't have taken her far," says Atom.

"And if he's still using churches, all we need to do it search them," replies Wildcat.

"Do you know how many churches there are in this town?" demands the Flash.

Stepping away from the team, Green Lantern stares out the window. _Where did he take you?_ thinks the worried father. For a moment, the ring flares.

"G.L.?" asks Atom.

"Yeah?" replies Green Lantern.

"We'll find her," says Atom, worried about his friend.

"But where is she?" asks Green Lantern. The moment the question leaves his lips, the ring flashes again.

"What's up with your ring?" asks Wildcat. "It's flashed twice."

"Alan, what were you thinking when it flashed the first time?" asks Flash.

"About Jenny," replies the worried father.

"No, Alan," replies Flash, having a hunch about the ring. "Specifically, what were you thinking?"

"I want to know where Jenny is," replies Green Lantern. The ring flashes again and, instead of the green light disappearing like it did the first and second time, the light shows an image of a church.

"Holy Shit!" exclaims Wildcat, staring at the green image.

"Alan?" asks Atom, starting open mouthed at the image. "What are you doing?"

"Focus, Alan," says Flash, glancing between his best friend and the image.

"I believe this is the church where Kelly Smith was murdered," says Hawkman, studying the image.

"Could Jenny be there?" asks Dr. Mid-Nite.

"There is only one way to find out," replies Green Lantern, as the image disappears.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Outside the Church of Unity, the Justice Society gathers.

"Search the whole building," says Hawkman, before sending out the team.

Deciding to go with front door, Green Lantern enters the church. For a moment, he can't believe his eyes.

"No," whispers Green Lantern.

At the other end of the abandoned church, Green Lantern sees his daughter tied to the altar, much as Kelly Smith had been. Tied and struggling against a man on top of her.

"NO!" shouts Green Lantern, sending out a large green hand from his ring.

The green power backhands the man off of Jade and into a wall. Flying at the man, Green Lantern decides to use his fists, instead of his green power to beat the man.

…...

"Jenny?"

Turning her head, Jade glances to her side and sees Flash.

"Untie me," she asks.

Quickly, Flash unties Jade. Sitting up, Jenny glances toward her father. "Flash! My father!"

Glancing over to the fight, Flash can see Green Lantern is letting his anger control him.

"Flash, you have to stop him before he goes too far," says Jade, slipping off the altar.

"Green Lantern! Stop!" shouts Flash, rushing over to his friend. Grabbing Green Lantern's arm, Flash tries to draw his friend's attention. "Stop!"

With a burst of green energy, Green Lantern throws off Flash. Turning back to the man who had dared to attack his daughter, Green Lantern raises a fist.

"Daddy!"

Stopping, Green Lantern turns away from the man he has beat bloody and looks toward the altar. Standing at the altar, with a hand on the stone top for balance, Jade looks at Green Lantern.

"Jenny?" Turning away from the bloodied man, Green Lantern walks toward his daughter.

"Alan," says Flash, stepping back up to his friend. "Go see your daughter."

Nodding his head, Green Lantern walks over to his daughter. Taking off his green and purple cape, he wraps it around Jenny. With his focus on his daughter, Green Lantern doesn't pay attention as Wildcat and Atom bind Emilo Cortez and lead him away.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

The sun slowly sinks over Hall Manor, as the Justice Society has gathered for a quiet evening. The cards are back out on the table, though not many are interested in them.

"How's Jenny doing?" asks Charles, glancing over at Alan.

"She's doing well, under the circumstances," says Alan.

"This was a difficult case to take," says Ted, as he deals out a new hand. "I didn't expect the ending we got."

"At least he was caught," says Al, as he starts to organize the cards dealt to him.

"Well, let's just say, I can do without some excitement for a while," says Alan, looking over his cards.

"Amen to that," says Ted, as he draws some new cards.

Looking over their cards, they place their bets. Laying down the cards, Ted wins the hand.

"Now don't go stacking the deck," says Al, winking at his friend.

"I already told you, I don't stack," says Ted, as he pulls in the money he won.

Laughter fills the room, as the team lays aside the case and enjoys each other's company.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: That's it! The story is complete. I hope you enjoyed the ending!**_


End file.
